1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water recycling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shower water recycling apparatus wherein the same is directed to recycle shower water normally wasted through a shower stall floor and drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art shower water recycling apparatus has been available in the prior art and indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,364 for the permanent mounting of the recycling structure relative to an existing shower stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,618 to Johnson sets forth a recycling portable shower for campers and trailers utilizing a recycling pump mounted to the portable shower structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,709 to Houser, et al. sets forth a recirculating shower for providing for fixed plumbing to recycle shower water.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shower water recycling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction not addressed in the prior art for providing for a portable shower stall recycling apparatus and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.